A Different Type of Morning
by alex's wonderland
Summary: OneShot: Quite possibly the most pointless fluff story ever. The gang finds a couple of kittens. Thats right, Kittens! All is fun, until someone is attacked! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Outsiders.

Johnny chuckled, and then ended up laughing as he sat on his front porch, and watched the two kittens play-fight at his feet.

He had stumbled across the two small cats this morning when he was leaving to go to the Curtis house. He was supposed to be meeting the gang to play a little football in the vacant lot, but he had gotten terribly sidetracked. The two little kittens had bounded out from under his old and rotted front porch, just has he had been leaving.

One was all black, and the other was black with white blotches all over it. They seemed old enough to not need their mother's milk for food, but they were still relatively young looking.

They continually bounced around, slapping each other in the face, and tackling one another to the ground. Johnny would playfully bend down and pet them occasionally, and gently push them over, just so he could watch their uncoordinated bodies struggle to get up.

They were meowing loudly at each other, and eventually they began attacking Johnny's heels and ankles. This only made him laugh all the more. Before Johnny knew it, he was on his back, and playing with the two young kittens, that were now roaming over his stomach, and up toward his chest.

Soon a group of boys approached Johnny's house, and were very shocked to see their friend playing with baby cats. "Shoot Johnny, we thought something was the matter with you when you didn't show for the game earlier. But here you are playing with dumb little kittens!" Pony said.

Johnny looked up and said, "Oh, yeah. Sorry guys, I just found these little guys, and I ended up hanging around here and…" Johnny was cut off because the black and white kitten had just pounced on his neck, and began clawing it.

Two-Bit ran over and picked it up saying, "Dang, these little things is just about as little as they come, I expect; weigh less the a bottle of beer!" Steve shook his head exasperatedly "Yeah, Two-Bit. You would be the one to compare a kitten's weight to that of a beer bottle's."

Soda laughed, and snatched the all black kitten up from Johnny's chest. He twisted it around and said, "Aw, it's cute. But it sure is a mean little thing." Pony pointed and said, "No, I don't think its mean. I just think it don't like being dangled from the back legs like you've got it now." Soda nodded and said, "Oh, yeah, I guess you'd be right."

He flipped the small kitten over, and then set it on Dally's head. "Oh no, you don't!" Dally cried out as he spun around and grabbed at his head. "I don't like animals; especially little ones!" Dally yanked the kitten off his head, and then tossed it back over to Steve who was now sitting on the porch next to Johnny.

Johnny warned, "Now, I wouldn't throw it like that. Its gonna get real upset…" It was too late however. Johnny was right, and the kitten was quite angry about being thrown. As Steve caught it in his arms, the little kitten turned, and leapt on his face, biting and scratching like there was no tomorrow.

Steve flew up from his seat on the porch and desperately tried to pull the vicious kitten off of his face. He yelped out, "Help me Johnny! This little fur-ball is clawing my face off!" Pony and Johnny assisted Steve in removing the very upset little kitten from his face.

Darry laughed as he held the black and white kitten, which Two-Bit had handed him. He said, "Oh, I don't know Steve. They're not that bad when you get used to them."

"Yeah," Steve replied, "Well you didn't have that one chucked at you from across the yard like I did!" Dally chuckled under his breath as he drew a cigarette out from his jacket.

The kitten that had been attacking Steve had finally been pried off now, and when Pony set it on the ground, it took off for the other side of the house like a bat out of hell. Darry then set the other kitten down, and it ran along, following its brother behind the house.

Steve sat up and felt his face in horror. "Oh my God!" He loudly cussed out the kitten that had attacked him, then continued, "That little thing nearly tore my nose off!" Everyone gathered around him and said words of agreement. Steve really did look pretty bad off. He had scratches and little cuts all over his nose and cheeks.

Pony almost laughed but was stopped by a serious look from Darry. Soda shrugged and said, "Well, I guess it makes you look kinda tough." "Yeah," Dally said, "well, he ain't gonna seem so tough when people find out that it was a little baby cat that tore up his face like that."

Steve nodded and said, "Well, we just won't tell people that; now will be Dally? And then everything'll be fine!" Steve gruffly walked off and said, "Well, common guys! I didn't come here to play with no darn kittens! I came to get Johnnycake, so we can beat the crap out'a ya'll in some football!" Several of the guys laughed, and everybody was off to follow Steve.

Johnny grinned and thought to himself, "Well, this was a different way to start off a Saturday morning." Then he took off after his friends down the road.

* * *

Author's Note:  
As I said, this is just totally pointless fluff. But hey, it was fun to write anyways. PLEASE just leave comments and let me know what you thought of the story, and tell me any possible ways that I can improve my writing! Thanks!!


End file.
